zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Yukina
Yukina 'is the protagonist of the '16th Chapter 'of the series and in the fourth chapter of the 4th manga. Initially, she ''thought she was good friends with Maria until she overheard her make fun of her. Bio Appearance Yukina has short hair worn in pigtails at the sides of her head and bangs mostly brushed to the right, partially tucked under her forelocks. She has big slanted eyes and is normally depicted in her uniform. Personality Yukina is a sensitive girl who enjoys harmless pranks. She is socially awkward, unable to properly read the atmosphere, but she is also kind and friendly, if a bit tempermental when she feels lonely. She had been deeply hurt by the girls deception and was unable to properly cope, causing her to become further broken when they continued to feign kindness, unaware that she heard them. '''History One day, Yukina and her friends are sharing scary stories when they realize the time and prepare to leave. Before going Yukina notices a charm Maria has and brings it up before expressing disappointment after she explains that they went to Screaming Land together, but didn't invite her as they only had three tickets. She quickly gets over it but before going she is inspired by their story and hides under the bed to play a small "revenge prank", waiting for Maria to return. By the time she does, she boredly listens while she chats with Rina on the phone about how foolish Yukina is for not realizing she's purposely being excluded. They mock her for it before she takes off for dinner, leaving their crying classmate to quickly sneak out of the home. The following day, Yukina is still in shock as the class breaks up into teams for a project. She struggles to understand why the girls would approach her and ask to partner up after what she heard, and she remains silent while they get to work. But suddenly, after hearing of their plans next week she asks if she can come over as well, realizing that she has to do something to get even with them. While at Maria's house, she slips a tangled heap of hair beneath the bed and alarms them by pulling it out. The girls don't recognize the hair but they aren't given long to think it over when they realize they should probably get going now. Yukina also leaves, but she returns to claim she forgot something and heads back up to Maria's room. She makes sure nobody is around before taking out red paint and making a mess of Maria's bed, spelling out ''TRAITOR ''and then screaming for them. Maria further panics as she takes off, pleased by her work, but she isn't satisfied yet. The effects of Yukina's prank begin to get to Maria, and Yukina offers to spend the night at her place as her parents will be gone. Maria accepts gratefully, and once they arrive to her place she heads off to grab drinks. In this time Yukina prepares to smash the charm on her phone- but to her shock she is caught by a pissed off Maria and her friends, who reveal they had been suspicious of Yukina. She had been the one who found those things after all. Maria begins to yell at her and she tells her off, throwing her onto the ground outside and mocking her with her friends and heading back inside. Yukina cries as despair begins to sink in, but by this point she comes to the conclusion that she has to make her pay. After school the next day, Yukina shows up at Maria's home knowing she's away and asks her mother if she can stop by Maria's room, as she had a surprise for her. Her mother sees no harm in this and allows it, and Yukina hides under Maria's bed again to wait for her. Hours pass and she never shows up though, causing her annoyance until someone suddenly steps into the room. Yukina panics after realizing it isn't Maria or her mother, but the second that Maria arrives home the strange figure vanishes, causing Yukina to rush out from under the bed, down the stairs (past a confused Maria) and out the door, straight for home. Still upset she takes shelter on her bed trying to calm herself down, wondering if she imagined seeing what she did. But as she hears noises beneath her bed, she forces herself to check- only to find nothing. She sits up with relief, only for her mother to suddenly call her for dinner. It's then the Girl from Under The Bed shows up, slicing apart her stuffed doll with a knife before declaring she has found the traitor. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 16 1.jpg Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters